Crushes
Crushes are when someone develops a love interest for someone else. Pookie Crushes Pookie crushes are very uncommon. Usually this happens when two pookies meet each other at stool. One of the pookies (usually the girl) will be attracted to the boy, and will either be shy or outgoing. Sometimes this will result in a pookie couple. However, these are very rare. Middle and Biggy Crushes Middle and Biggy crushes are much more common than pookie crushes. The middle or biggy will say things at home like "writes in diary about hut boy" (hot boy in CP language) or "dreams about girl from school". Usually the Fam Fam will never see the boy or girl, but every once in a while they should. This is very rare. For this to happen, the biggy or middle must be friends with the penguin in real life, get on the computer at the same time as them, tell them what server they are on, and tell them what the username of the mumu or duh duh is so that the boy or girl can visit. This will sometimes result in boyfriends or girlfriends. Sometimes the biggy or middle will go through a tough breakup. Then, they may say they are "running away" with their lover. However they word it, they are leaving the house. It is recommended you friend them for just in case purposes. Uppie or Kitty Crushes Uppie or Kitty crushes only occur when there is another pet in the house, for example, one boy uppie and one girl uppie, one boy kitty and one girl kitty, a boy uppie and a girl kitty, or vice versa. They will usually be attracted to each other, and even have baby uppies or kittens (although this is very inappropriate, so if you plan to do this, word your sentences carefully). Usually the baby uppies/kittens die or run away (because you can't see them on the screen, so they're never really there). Bunnies and Farm Animals usually do not get crushes. Adult Crushes If the head of the family is a single mom or single dad, they will sometimes have crushes. For business parents (parents that go to work every day), it's usually somebody from where they work. For stay-at-home moms and dads, it's someone that they meet while shopping or while going out to eat. Sometimes they will even go on dates and come home very late (this is the same for biggies and middles). Every once in a while they will get married, but this is very rare if they do not know the person in real life. What to do if your pookie, middle, or biggy has a crush * Don’t panic. Crushes are completely natural, and a sign that your children are maturing. * Make sure your child's boy/girlfriend is not suspicious and is okay for your child. If he shows signs of illegal activity (being alchoholic, selling illegal products, or even trying to convince your child to meet them in real life) you should pull the couple apart, no matter how upset your child is. * Talk to your child about their crush. Talk to them about marriage, having children of their own etc. It is very helpful for the future, though make sure you don’t get banned from Club Penguin for using sexual language. Pookies should not be given a talk, as they are too young to understand. LGBT+ pookies, middles, biggies, or adults Rarely, there will be penguins in the family that are not heterosexual, and may crush on a person with the same gender as theirs, or lots of different genders. If a penguin is gay, some people may throw homophobic insults, and may tell the couple to break up. Category:Rare